Life, Love and Gypsy Magic
by Sweetpup
Summary: What can I say is just a little bit of my madness, there may be some Maeve Bashing ther may also be some Bryn Bashing and some Sinbad and anyone else I feel like so R&R Flames are welcome
1. Prolouge

~Disclaimer - None of these AOS characters are mine and many of the things that are to come up are my own interpretation and if things offend anyone than I'm sorry but don't read~  
  
Read and review, flames are always welcome  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
Sinbad sat at the tiller and reflected on the last week, he couldn't believe how much had changed, Maeve was back and Bryn, Bryn was gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The crew arrived on an island, what one they didn't know because they had not been planning to. They had planned to just sail right past it, but when they had began to pass it Bryn burst from below in the cabins and began shouting.  
  
"Stop, Sinbad you have to stop, we need to go to that island right now" she basically screamed pointing wildly at the island. Sinbad was rather confused and startled, Bryn had never acted like this before and it was really, well it was freaking him out.  
  
"Bryn? Why do we need to go there?" asked Sinbad  
  
"I don't but we have to, something is drawing me there and its not evil" she said walking slowly towards the rail of the ship "Its like something or someone is calling to me and oh Sinbad I don't know its like pounding my head to pieces but all I know is that we have to go there no matter what."  
  
They landed on the island and Bryn lead them through a maze of trees and rock faces and bushes stopping every couple minutes to gather so herbs or plant. They climb and came to a rounded smooth rock face with a small trickle of water exiting it. Bryn told them to start a fire, while they did that she took many of the plants she had collected and ground them up together and added some dried mixture that she had made before. She then moved close to the fire and took a pinch of the mixture and sprinkled in around the fire, then dropped the bowl into the fire.  
  
The fire then shot up in bright blue and purple and orange colours. She closed her eyes and golden light shot out of the fire focusing on the rock face and another golden beam shot from her eyes into the wall opening it, allowing Maeve and Dimdim to step out. While the crew greeted them Bryn had disappeared and no one new where she was. Dimdim and Maeve returned to the ship and Dimdim had returned to his home using magic leaving Maeve with the crew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~END*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sinbad looked around and couldn't believe it she was gone, he had fought so much with her beside him. It wasn't that he wasn't glade to have Maeve back it's just that he had a connection with Bryn that he didn't have with anyone else, they had the bracelets. Bryn always knew when he needed to talk to someone but was too stubborn to come and ask to talk.  
  
He looked at Maeve who was talking or at least it seemed she was talking to Dermott, everything was back to the way it was before but he wasn't sure if it was good. He was thrilled that Maeve was back and wondered if just perhaps they had a future together, but Bryn. When she was they were so close but Maeve Bryn, at least he no longer had to make a decision, he knew they both had feelings for him once but he didn't know who to pick, well now he didn't. Sinbad closed his eyes at let the sea breeze engulf his senses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maeve stood of in the distance away from Sinbad, she was speaking to Dermott through mind speak and was trying to figure out her new position.  
  
~How close was he with her Dermott? ~  
  
~They were close, very close, but she was close to everyone on the ship ~  
  
~Even you my brother? ~  
  
~Yes she could talk to me and had a good heart so yeah I was close to her~  
  
~It's not fair Dermott, it should have been me with him and the crew all this time not her, me. I wish that I had never been thrown over board ~  
  
~But you had to go and learn with Master Dimdim, didn't you? ~  
  
~ Yes but still.~  
  
~Sister Bryn was needed here and you were needed else where, you have to think how lucky you really were and still are ~  
  
~What do you mean? ~  
  
~Unlike you Bryn has no memory or way to control her power, when you disappeared we knew where you were but Bryn could be anywhere and in real danger but even Master Dimdim can't find her, that can't be good can it? She may be dead for all we know~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Doubar, Rongar and Firouz stood together near the bow of the ship deep in conversation about the week's events.  
  
"What I want t know is how Bryn knew what she was doing, she has no knowledge of how to use her magic and yet she was able to control it with such accuracy" said Firouz, Rongar nodded in agreement.  
  
"Firouz the only thing I want to know is where the poor lass is now, who knows what kind of trouble she's in now, or, or if she's even still alive"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Prologue End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Bridonna

~Disclaimer – None of these AOS characters are mine and many of the things that are to come up are my own interpretation and if things offend anyone than I'm sorry but don't read and although there are Gypsies in this thing on them will not be completely accurate about their religion, this idea came from the TV show charmed when they had Gypsies and these are the magical Gypsies that are sisters to witches so they are my own little creation and magical gypsies so I'm sorry if certain things are off base and I am sorry if anything offends anyone else don't mean it~

~Three months after the prologue~ 

Bryn exited the tent that had been set up the night before and looked around at the surrounding area, the bustle of people packing up and moving around, little kids playing tag and the sound of jewellery clinking around, mixed with the smells of cooking and herbs brewing. This was home, she was home, her past restored and her family back, while this part, although she missed her family aboard the Nomad, she knew that this was best she was back among her people, the Gypsies. 

After she had released Maeve and Dimdim she used the magic and strength she had left to return to her people, they needed her now, what with all the Gyps Hunters after then, both mortal and demonic. Bryn had changed since she had return losing the yellow dress and the red sash. She now wore a bright red skirt that came down to mid calf with a slit that came just above the knee with a black beaded triangle shawl wrapped around her waist. She had on a white long sleeve top that sat around the shoulders and came to rest just about the navel, with beads around the collar. Her hair was in a half pony tail. 

Unlike the other Gypsies Bryn did not where all the jewels, she only have on her fathers pentagram, seeing as how her father was not a Gyps but a male witch and her mothers elemental medallion. Every Gyps family had their protectors. Some of the families were protected by animals others by inanimate objects, some were protected by things like the evil eye, but Bryn's family was protected by the elements of nature bye fire, water, air and earth and that was her medallion, it was a circle that had been divided into four quadrants containing the symbol of the element, a rain drop for water, flame for fire, a cloud for wind and a flower for earth.

"Hey Bryn, you just going to stand there or are you going to come over for breakfast with me?" asked her cousin Eva coming up behind.

"Eva you know that I never say no to food"

"I know Bree you just seemed to leave us for a minute"

"Yeah well I was just thinking" said Bryn as her and Eva made their way over to where everyone was sitting down eating.

"About that ship you were on?"

"Yeah, I miss them, they were like a family to me when I couldn't remember this family, I would love to know how their doing" said Bryn as she and Eva sat down to eat breakfast before they were on the move again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the Nomad life had gone back to normal, well as normal as things could be, Rumina had returned along with her minions. Whenever the conversations had come up about Bryn Maeve had quickly changed the subject, at first everyone thought that it was just because she didn't want to make Sinbad and the others relive how Bryn had disappeared so that she could return to them but after a while they began to wonder if there was more to it but the didn't press the matter. They were the way to a place called Dragnar when things happened.

"Firouz get Maeve up here we can use some magical help" shouted Sinbad as the ship was being attacked by a very large sea serpent. They were throwing everything that they had at him but nothing seemed to help.

"I'm here Sinbad" said Maeve coming up right behind him 

"Right we need to find a way to stop this guy" said Sinbad as he stabbed at the creature again while dodging the creature lunging at him.

"Hey wait I have an idea" said Firouz making his way over to Sinbad and Maeve who were trying to figure out what to do while making sure that they didn't get grabbed "why don't we take one of those barrels of lamp oil and throw it to them then Maeve can send a fire ball his way and he should go up in flames"

"Sounds like a plan Rongar, Doubar help Firouz" shouted Sinbad "Maeve get ready". Doubar, Rongar and Firouz set up a quick, roughly made a catapult. 

"Captain its ready" said Firouz.

"Maeve get a fire ball ready" said Sinbad as he went back where Firouz was and began to help Doubar crank the arm back and load the barrel. Maeve closed her eye and focused all of her energy into the palm of her hand. She felt the familiar light burning sensation that always came with the fire ball, she felt the heat leave every part of her and go straight for her hand; it was her own body heat that created the fire ball. "MAEVE NOW" shouted Sinbad as they let the barrel fly. Maeve opened her eyes and sent the fire ball after the barrel. The barrel hit the beast covering that area of it in the lamp oil; the fire ball followed and set the monster on fire. The creature withered and screamed in pain as it thrashed about helplessly in the sea.

Maeve sagged against the mast in sheer relief that the plan work_ I'd like to see their precious Bryn do that, if she couldn't even control her magic they would have been done for and it would have been all her fault. She smiled to herself feeling that she had done a good job in controlling her magic._

"Good job Firouz that plan was ingenious" said Sinbad, Maeve turned to be congratulated on her fire ball but when she walked over to Sinbad and the others all she got was "Good job Maeve" and he walked away. She watched Sinbad walk over to another group of sailors trying to find out the damage that had occurred during the attack,

"Well done lass" said Doubar as he came up and put a brotherly arm around her shoulder

"Thanks Doubar" she said, she looked up and saw Sinbad coming back over to them

"Well the damage is not too bad but we have to make port to make repairs and gather provisions, the closest place is the main a large island to the north called Bridonna There is a town there and a lot of  wilderness around, so we'll have plenty of wood for repairs so we're going to head there" said Sinbad

"So what's this town called?" asked Maeve

"Bridon" said Sinbad in response and turned away, he disappeared below deck after stopping to speak with a group of sailors, telling them to get everything ready and to start heading north.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Bree, do you know where we're suppose to be going today" asked Eva as her a Bryn began Packing everything up

"Yeah Madame Theresa said that we were going to the fields just out side of the town Bridon, we need to get a few things" replied Bryn "And I also want to see if I can get a new sword or dagger, the one I have is fine just I think another one would be good because then I could help teach the younger ones, with all these mortal Gyps hunters coming they should be ready."

"So we're off to Bridon" said Eva as they finished packing up

"Yup" said Bryn as she placed her sword into its sheath that was attached to the belt around her waist. 

~Yes, its been a while since I updated this fic and I have been going nuts updating all me fics, Thanks for reading and please review, it helps with ideas and gives me a reason to write, you read you review kk thank you

Canadian Sweetpup~


End file.
